sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία
Κβαντική Θεωρία Πεδίου Quantum Field Theory thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Φυσική ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρία Παντός ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ]] - Μία Κβαντική Θεωρία Ορισμός Είναι η Φυσική Θεωρία που ανάγει μία Θεμελιώδη Αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ δύο σωματιδίων σε "ανταλλαγή" ενός κβαντικού σωματιδίου-μεσολαβητή. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κβαντική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κβάντο". Εισαγωγή Στην πρώτη της μορφή, διατυπώθηκε το 1927 από τον Dirac και συνεδύαζε την Κβαντική Θεωρία με την Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία του Maxwell . Η θεωρία αυτή δίνει στο φωτόνιου έναν νέο "ρόλο". Στην Κλασσική Κυματική Θεωρία, τα φωτόνια ήταν απλά τα σωματίδια τα οποία αποτελούσαν το φως αλλά και όλες τις άλλες Ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ακτινοβολίες. Τώρα ο ρόλος τους "αναβαθμίζεται" καθώς τα φωτόνια εμπλέκονται πλέον στον ίδιο τον μηχανισμό της επίδρασης της Ηλεκτρομαγνητικής Ακτινοβολίας με την Ύλη. Ή κβαντική θεωρία επεξηγεί: α) τον τρόπο που τα ηλεκτρόνια εκπέμπουν και απορροφούν φωτίνια αλλά και β) τον τρόπο που δύο ηλεκτρόνια απωθούνται ανταλλάσσοντας ένα φωτόνιο. Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Κεντρικό σημείο της θεωρίας είναι η παρουσίαση του Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου ως ενός συνόλου απειραρίθμων εικονικών φωτονίων που εμφανίζονται και εξαφανίζονται αενάως. Εικονικά Φωτόνια πριν αυτό φθάσει στον προορισμό του και η Δίδυμη Γένεση να επαναληφθεί]] Έτσι αναφέρονται τα βραχύβια φωτόνια που εμπλέκονται στην δημιουργία ενός κβαντικού πεδίου. Χαρακτηρίζονται ως εικονικά για να διακριθούν από τα συνήθη τα φωτόνια του φωτός που διατηρούν την ενέργειά τους επί δισεκατομμύρια έτη εφόσον δεν απορροφηθούν. Από μία πρώτη σκοπιά, τα εικονικά φωτόνια καθώς αναδύονται και επαναβυθίζονται στο κενό φαίνονται ότι παραβιάζουν την "αρχή διατήρησης της Ενέργειας". Ωστόσο σε κβαντικό επίπεδο, είναι δυνατός ο "δανεισμός" ενέργειας από το κενό, για πολύ μικρό χρονικό διάστημα, με την προϋπόθεση ότι η ενέργεια αυτή επιστρέφεται στο κενό πριν παραβιασθεί η Αρχή Απροσδιοριστίας : ΔΕ Δt > ħ Έτσι δεν παραβιάζεται και η αρχή διατήρησης της Ενέργειας. Απειρισμοί Στις δεκαετίες του 1930 και του 1940 ανεφάνησαν σοβαρές μαθηματικές δυσκολίες στην δομή της θεωρίας με σοβαρότερη παρανέργεια τους μαθηματικούς απειρισμούς κατά την αλληλεπίδραση δύο ηλεκτρονίων. Tα προβλήματα των απειρισμών λύθηκαν το έτος 1949, τότε που ο Richard Feynmann, o Julius Swhwinger και ο Sin-Itiro Tomonaga, ανακάλυψαν την επανακανονικοποίηση (renormalization) που είναι ο τρόπος να εκμηδένισης των απειρισμών αυτών. Έτσι δημιουργήθηκε η Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική (Quantum ElectroDynamics) (QED), η ακριβέστερη σε πειραματικούς ελέγχους, Θεωρία της Φυσικής που δημιουργήθηκε ποτέ. Αυτή περιγράφει και ερμηνεύει επακριβώς την Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ δύο φορτισμένων σωματιδίων με μεσολαβητή το φωτόνιο. Άλλες Κβαντικές Πεδιακές Θεωρίες Το βασικό ζήτημα που τέθηκε μετά την εκπληκτική επιτυχία της Κβαντικής Ηλεκτροδυναμικής ήταν αν είναι δυνατόν να περιγραφούν και οι υπόλοιπες τρεις Αλληλεπιδράσεις με μία αντίστοιχη "Κβαντική Θεωρία Πεδίου". Νεότερες έρευνες οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη παρόμοιων σωματιδίων - μεσολαβητών (όπως το φωτόνιο). Αυτά είναι: *τα διανυσματικά βοσόνια W και Z ή "ασθενόνια" (weakons) :που αποτελούν τους φορείς (ή μεσολαβητές) της Ασθενούς Πυρηνικής Αλληλεπίδρασης. * τα γλοιόνια, :που αποτελούν τους φορείς (ή μεσολαβητές) που αποτελούν τους Ισχυρής Πυρηνικής Αλληλεπίδρασης Έτσι προέκυψαν δύο ακόμη Κβαντικές Πεδιακές Θεωρίες: *Η Κβαντική Γευσοδυναμική (Quantum Flavor Dymnamics) (QFD) που περιέγραψε την Ασθενή Αλληλεπίδραση *Η Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική (Quantum ChromoDynamics) που περιέγραψε την Ισχυρή Αλληλεπίδραση. Ενοποιητικές Κβαντικές Πεδιακές Θεωρίες Μετά και την δημιουργία των παραπάνω θεωριών οι ερευνητές έστρεψαν το ενδιαφέρον τους στο καίριο ερώτημα. Υπάρχει μία "ενιαία πεδιακή θεωρία" που οι παραπάνω διαφορετικές θεωρίες να αποτελούν απλά τις διαφορετικές όψεις τους; Η πρώτη ενποιητική θεωρία ήταν η Κβαντική Ηλεκτρασθενοδυναμική που συνένωσε την Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική και την Κβαντική Γευσοδυναμική σε μία ενιαία θεωρία. Ακολούθησε το περίφημο Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο. Κβαντική Ασθενοδυναμική Βασικά εργαλεία για την ενοποίηση της Ηλεκτρομαγνητικής με την Ασθενή Αλληλεπίδραση είναι *η Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία, *το διανυσματικό βοσόνιο *η αυθόρμητη ρήξη συμμετρίας Το 1954 ο Κινέζος Chen Ning Yang, σε συνεργασία με τον Αμερικανό Robert Mills, στο Ινστιτούτο Ανωτέρων Σπουδών του Princeton, πρότειναν μία μη-αβελιανή Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία για την Ισχυρή Αλληλεπίδραση, που ήταν κατά κάποιο τρόπο γενίκευση της Κβαντικής Ηλεκτροδυναμικής (QED). Η Θεωρία Yang - Mills στηριζόταν στην Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία η οποία εξασφάλιζε ότι οι βασικές εξισώσεις παρέμεναν αναλλοίωτες κάτω από ορισμένους μετασχηματισμούς εξαρτώμενους από τη θέση και τον χρόνο. Από την θεωρία αυτή προέκυπτε η ύπαρξη διανυσματικών βοσονίων W, ακριβώς όπως προέκυπτε το φωτόνιο από την Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική (QED). Κανένα όμως από τα σωματίδια αυτά δεν είχε παρατηρηθεί πειραματικά. Επιπλέον ήταν άυλα (δεν είχαν μάζα, όπως το φωτόνιο) και επομένως ακατάλληλα για φορείς είτε της Ασθενούς είτε της Ισχυρής Αλληλεπίδρασης που έχουν πεπερεσμένη εμβέλεια. Επομένως, προέκυψε το βιαστικό συμπέρασμα ότι η θεωρία Yang-Mills παρουσίαζε ενδιαφέρουσα από μαθηματική δομή αλλά αλλά ήταν ακατάλληλη για τη Φυσική. Χρειάστηκε μία δεκαετία για γίνει αντιληπτό ότι η «άχρηστη» αυτή θεωρία είχε θεμελιακή σημασία και ήταν ικανή να παίξει καίριο ρόλο στην Σωματιδιακή Φυσική. Μετά από τέσσερα έτη αργότερα ( δηλ. το 1958), ο Julian Schwinger, διατύπωσε την άποψη ότι τα δύο ανταλλασσόμενα σωματίδια της θεωρίας Yang- Mills (W+, W- ) ανήκουν στην ίδια οικογένεια με το φωτόνιο. Το 1962, ο Sheldon Glashow του Harvard, μαθητής του Schwinger, πρότεινε μια επέκταση της θεωρίας (με τρία ανταλλασσόμενα σωματίδια, αλλά όχι πλέον άυλα) που φαινόταν κατάλληλη να εφαρμοσθεί στην περίπτωση της Ασθενούς Αλληλεπίδρασης. Πέραν των ηλεκτρικά φορτισμένων ασθενόνιων, W+ και W-, η θεωρία αυτή εισήγαγε και ένα νέο σωματίδιο, το ουδέτερο ασθενόνιο Ζ. Κβαντική Γευσοδυναμική Την ίδια περίπου εποχή, ο Yoichiro Nambu σε άλλο επιστημονικό στάδιο, στην θεωρία της υπεραγωγιμότητας, παρουσίασε μια καινούρια μία νέα φυσική αρχή την "αυθόρμητη Ρήξη Συμμετρίας". Επεκτείνοντας την εργασία του Nambu, o Σκώτος θεωρητικός Reter Higgs, πρότεινε, το 1964, έναν μηχανισμό ο οποίος προσέδιδε μάζα στα διανυσματικά βοσόνια της θεωρίας Yang-Mills όταν συνέβαινε ρήξη συμμετρίας. Ο μηχανισμός αυτός ονομάσθηκε Μηχανισμός Higgs. Το έτος 1967 αναπτύχθηκε μία βελτιωμένη εκδοχή της Θεωρίας Glashow την οποία δημοσίευσε πρώτος ο Steven Weinberg για να ακολουθήσει αμέσως μετά ο Abdus Salam, πακιστανός θεωρητικός που εργαζόταν στο Imperial College του Λονδίνου. (Αυτή η εκδοχή αποτέλεσε την βάση της θεωρίας που αποκλήθηκε Κβαντική Γευσοδυναμική δηλ. Ηλεκτροασθενοδυναμική). Αυτοί εισήγαγαν στην Θεωρία του Glashow την "Αυθόρμητη Ρήξη Συμμετρίας" και στην συνέχεια εφάρμοσαν τον Μηχανισμό Higgs προσδιορίζοντας έτσι τις μάζες των τριών διανυσματικών βοσονίων της θεωρίας. Η επιτυχία ήταν μεγάλη αλλά η νέα θεωρία έπασχε από το ίδιο σύνδρομο που συνόδευε στα αρχικά της στάδια και την Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική, τους απειρισμούς. Χρειαζόταν ένας νέος Feynmann για να απαλλάξει την νέα θεωρία από τον "κακό δαίμονά" της. Η αλλαγή σημειώθηκε το 1972 και συνδέεται με την αναγνώριση του γεγονότος ότι ήταν επανακανονικοποιήσιμη, μοιραζόταν δηλαδή με την QED τις ιδιότητες της "προβλεψιμότητας" και της "υπολογισιμότητας". Αυτός ήταν ο Ολλανδός Gerardus t’ Hooft που κατέδειξε (με την βοήθεια των πρωτοεμφανιζόμενων τότε υπολογιστών) ότι για μία ευρεία κλάση συμμετρικών θεωριών, στην οποία ανήκε και η το μοντέλο των Glashow, Weinberg, Salam ίσχυε η επανακανονικοποίηση. Η θεωρία προέβλεπε πώς υπήρχε ένα σωματίδιο (ουδέτερος σύντροφος του φωτονίου με μάζα) το οποίο θα διαμεσολαβούσε ασθενείς αλληλεπιδράσεις χωρίς μεταβολές φορτίου μεταξύ των σωματιδίων που αλληλεπιδρούσαν. Οι τέτοιου είδους διαδικασίες ουδετέρων ρευμάτων, όπου υπεισερχόταν το Ζ ως σωματίδιο φορέας, διέκριναν το νέο ενοποιημένο μοντέλο από τις παλαιότερες θεωρίες των ασθενών αλληλεπιδράσεων. Μέχρι να διαπιστωθεί πειραματικά η ύπαρξη ουδετέρων ρευμάτων, η θεωρία δεν μπορούσε να θεωρείται ικανοποιητική. Για τα ουδέτερα ρεύματα γινόταν έρευνα τόσο στο FERMILAB όσο και στο CERN. Το καλοκαίρι του 1973, οι πειραματιστές του CERN ανακοίνωσαν ότι είχαν ανακαλύψει σοβαρά τεκμήρια που απεδείκνυαν την ύπαρξη ασθενών ρευμάτων βασιζόμενοι στην ανάλυση συγκρούσεων μεταξύ νετρονίων και νετρίνων. Η επιτυχία της Ηλεκτρασθενούς θεωρίας παρέμενε όμως μετέωρη, καθώς τα τρία ασθενόνια (weakons) (δηλ. τα τρία ενδιάμεσα διανυσματικά βοσόνια) εξακολουθούσαν να είναι υποθετικά σωματίδια, χωρίς πειραματική επιβεβαίωση. Πειραματική Επαλήθευση Η κατάσταση άλλαξε στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1980 όταν οι νέοι επιταχυντές συγκρουόμενων δεσμών πρωτονίων- αντιπρωτονίων στο CERN και στο FERMILAB, ΠΡΟΣΦΕΡΑΝ ΤΙΣ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΕΣ τις αναγκαίες για την παραγωγή των βαρέων αυτών σωματιδίων. Ο Collider του CERN άρχισε να δίνει σκεδάσεις το καλοκαίρι του 1981 και το φθινόπωρο του 1982 φάνηκαν οι πρώτες ενδείξεις για την ύπαρξη βαρέων σωματιδίων W. Τον Ιανουάριο του 1983 οι φυσικοί του CERN ανακοίνωσαν σημαντικά αποτελέσματα. Η μάζα του βοσόνιου W προσδιρίσθηκε ότι είναι 80 GeV περίπου και ήταν σύμφωνη με τις προβλέψεις της Θεωρίας. Έξι μήνες αργότερα ανιχνεύθηκε και το Ζ μέσω διασπάσεων σε e+ e- και μ+ μ- και στο σωματίδιο αποδόθηκε μάζα περίπου 95 GeV, Ο Carlo Rubbia υπήρξε η κινητήρια δύναμη πίσω από το ερευνητικό πρόγραμμα και ο σκαπανέας στην ανάπτυξη του επιταχυντή συγκρουόμενων δεσμών από πρωτόνια και αντιπρωτόνια. Ηλεκτρασθενής Ενοποίηση ΑποδείχΘηκε ότι η Ηλεκτρομαγνητική και η Ασθενής Αλληλεπίδραση περιγράφονται από μια ενιαία μαθηματική θεωρία. Αλλά στις σημερινές συνθήκες του Σύμπαντος (καθώς αυτό έχει πλέον αρκετά ψυχθεί σε σύγκριση με την εποχή της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης), η Θεωρία αυτή εμφανίζει "Αυθόρμητη Ρήξη Συμμετρίας". Αυτό σημαίνει ότι: *Το φωτόνιο (φορέας της Ηλεκτρομαγνητικής Αλληλεπίδρασης) και τα ασθενόνια δηλ. τα τρία διανυσματικά βοσόνια (φορείς της Ασθενούς Αλληλεπίδρασης) είναι διαφορετικά είδη σωματιδίων (δηλ. έχουν διαφορετικές εμβέλειες), όταν παρατηρούνται σε χαμηλές θερμοκρασίες, δηλ. σε συνήθεις συνθήκες. *Ωστόσο σε πολύ υψηλές θερμοκρασίες, όπως εκείνες που επικρατούσαν στο πρώτο δευτερόλεπτο του Big Bang, τα τρία διανυσματικά βοσόνια γίνονται άυλα (δηλ. μηδενίζεται η μάζα τους) και συμπεριφέρονται ως φωτόνια, με άπειρη εμβέλεια. Ταξινομία Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Κβαντικών Πεδιακών Θεωριών: * Πρότυπο Chern-Simons (Chern-Simons model) * Φαινομενολογική Πεδιακή Θεωρία (Effective field theory) * Chiral model * Πρότυπο Gross-Neveu * Πρότυπο Kondo *Lower dimensional quantum field theory * Minimal model * Πρότυπο Nambu-Jona (Nambu-Jona-Lasinio Model) *Noncommutative quantum field theory * Nonlinear sigma model *Phi to the fourth *Quantum chromodynamics *Quantum electrodynamics *Quantum flavordynamics *Quantum Yang-Mills theory * Πρότυπο Schwinger *Sine-Gordon * Standard model *String Theory * Πρότυπο Thirring *Toda field theory *Topological quantum field theory * Πρότυπο Wess-Zumino * Πρότυπο Wess-Zumino-Witten *Yang-Mills * Πρότυπο Yang-Mills-Higgs * Πρότυπο Yukawa * Θεωρία Tomonaga-Luttinge Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κβαντικό Πεδίο * Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο *Χρωμικό Πεδίο *Εξίσωση Majorana Αγγλική Βιβλιογραφία * Victor Ilisie, Concepts in Quantum Field Theory: A Practitioner's Toolkit * Wilczek, Frank ; Quantum Field Theory, Review of Modern Physics 71 (1999) S85-S95. Review article written by a master of Q.C.D., [http://nobelprize.org/physics/laureates/2004/wilczek-autobio.html Nobel laureate 2003]. Full text available at : [http://fr.arxiv.org/abs/hep-th/9803075 hep-th/9803075] * Ryder, Lewis H. ; Quantum Field Theory '' (Cambridge University Press, 1985), 0-521-33859-X Highly readable textbook, certainly the best introduction to relativistic Q.F.T. for particle physics. * Zee, Anthony ; ''Quantum Field Theory in a Nutshell, Princeton University Press (2003) 0-691-01019-6. * Peskin, M and Schroeder, D. ;An Introduction to Quantum Field Theory (Westview Press, 1995) 0-201-50397-2 * Weinberg, Steven ; The Quantum Theory of Fields (3 volumes) Cambridge University Press (1995). A monumental treatise on Q.F.T. written by a leading expert, [http://nobelprize.org/physics/laureates/1979/weinberg-lecture.html Nobel laureate 1979]. * Loudon, Rodney ; The Quantum Theory of Light (Oxford University Press, 1983), 0-19-851155-8 Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * QET-plato.stanford.edu *biglobe.ne.jp * Siegel, Warren ; [http://insti.physics.sunysb.edu/%7Esiegel/errata.html Fields] (also available from arXiv:hep-th/9912205) * 't Hooft, Gerard ; The Conceptual Basis of Quantum Field Theory, Handbook of the Philosophy of Science, Elsevier (to be published). Review article written by a master of gauge theories, laureate 1999''. Full text available in http://www.phys.uu.nl/~thooft/lectures/basisqft.pdf''pdf''. * Srednicki, Mark ; [http://gabriel.physics.ucsb.edu/~mark/qft.html Quantum Field Theory] * Kuhlmann, Meinard ; [http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/quantum-field-theory/ Quantum Field Theory], Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Μια εκπληκτική προσέγγιση στο Θέμα από τον Ανδρέα Κασσέτα, μοναδική στο Ελληνικό Διαδίκτυο *Physics4u *users.uoa.gr Paraskeuopoulos *ΘΕΩΡΙΑ ΒΑΘΜΙΔΑΣ - Κρηνίδη Ειρήνη-Δανάη Category:Κβαντική Φυσική Category:Θεωρίες Ενοποίησης